


Sleeping in the (bath) buff

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, This is literally just these dorks cuddling in a tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: My wife and I misheard "in the buff" for "in the bath" and she gave me a cute fluffy idea for it
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 195





	Sleeping in the (bath) buff

**Author's Note:**

> The minisode gave me life

Deceit hummed, picking up the magazines that had fallen to the ground. (Deceit read gossip magazines almost religiously. If anyone caught him he'd claim to be interested in all the lies the publishers told, but everyone knew that was only half true)

“Don't you fucking touch me!”

Deceit frowned and hurried to the bathroom, seeing Remus flailing in the tub, water splashed across the room.

“Oh, my darling.”

Deceit crouched in front of the tub, gently running a hand across Remus’ shoulder

“Come on, now. It's time to wake up.”

Remus jerked and swung above his head, completely missing Deceit who ducked away with practiced ease. 

“Oh… Dee, it's just you.”

“Who else would I be?”

“An angry homophobic mob coming to attack us in the night for being rude to Rico?”

Deceit frowned and held an arm out to Remus who started petting his scales. Deceit hummed until Remus was calm again, running a lazy hand up and down his arm.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Much. Thanks, Dee.”

“Of course, my love. Would you like to talk about it?”

“Maybe tomorrow, right now I'm just tired. Mmmmm like a yoga instructor’s butthole.”

“That doesn't even remotely make sense,” Deceit chuckled and changed his suit to a 20’s style bathing suit, keeping the hat and gloves.

“Is it warm?”

Remus nodded and held his arms out.

Deceit climbed in carefully and laid down, pulling Remus over his chest and using all of his arms to rub Remus’ back and pet his hair. Remus purred, stroking Deceit’s scales until his eyes drooped. 

“I love you, Snakey.”

“I love you as well, my octopus.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Remus, do you ha- oh, that's adorable.”

Roman took pictures of the sleeping pair, saving a few for blackmail.

“Aaaand I assume you won't be missing this.”

Roman slipped the hat off of his brother-in-law, snickering to himself. 

“See you guys at movie night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love my dumb naked son


End file.
